Shower Time!
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy and Raven have fun with each other in the shower... Does anymore really need to be said? Rated M for shower sex, yes shower sex. No likey, no Ready. BBXRAE FTW


**Well this is my third BBXRAE fanfic, sorry abou the spacing, I can't seem to get it right. Also By now you can probably tell im a huge fan of M rated fiction, Im a sick bastard I know LOL well anyway please Rand R it means alot**

Beast boy opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the new morning sun that was pouring onto him after his deep sleep. Beast boy looked at the

clock it was about 10:30 AM. Beast boy decided to get out of his bed and get going with his daily routine. Now beast boy's daily routine had

always been the same: get up, get breakfast, exercise, shower, and then he would usually hang out and play some video games with cyborg.

Only now beast boy had to make sure to include spending some time with Raven. After all the empath and him had been dating for almost a year

now, and he loved her more than life itself, and he was sure she felt the same way for him. Just thinking about the purple haired beauty brought

a smile to his face. He remembered all the magical moments they shared together: their first kiss, date, and of course their first "time" together.

God was she good in bed. Beast boy's smile became even wider at thinking this. Finally beast boy got dressed, made his bed, and made his way

out into the hall and into the main room. As soon as he entered he saw cyborg cooking some bacon on the stove. "Yo! BB! I'm making some nice

juicy bacon and I was wondering if you wanted any." He said with a smug smile. "Yeah CY that joke was funny the first two dozen times you told

it." "I know but it never gets old to me." Cyborg said his smile growing even bigger. As beast boy made his way to the couch he saw Robin and

Star fire in yet ANOTHER heated make out session, you think after a couple years of them being together it wouldn't bother him that much, but it

still made him feel awkward. Beast boy then walked behind Raven, who was sitting on the couch as well, and placed his hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." He said in a playful tone. "Let me guess is it a very handsome changeling with a very sweet personality?" Raven asked holding

back a huge grin that was trying to form on her face. "Well yeah, but we also would have accepted amazing personality." he said with a chuckle.

"Jeez Gar will you ever grow up?" she said teasingly. "Of course not." he said grinning even bigger. Raven then grabbed him by his shirt and

pulled him into a gentle kiss, which caused his face to turn bright red. "Alright that's enough with your little love fest, its bad enough I have to

look at those two all day." Cyborg said pointing at Robin and Star fire, and the two of them didn't even look up, they were just so lost in each

other it was kind of creepy. "Oh sorry Cy." Beast boy said sarcastically holding his hands up in the air. "Well I would love to stick around, bit I got

to got exercise Beast boy said heading towards the door. "Wait where are you going grass stain, you haven't even made any of your tofu crap

yet!" Cyborg said with a smirk. "Eh I'm not that hungry today." Beast boy said shrugging his shoulders and making his way to the exercise room.

The whole time Beast boy was exercising all he could think about was Raven and how much he cared for her, and how far their relationship had

gone in a year. Beast boy remembered a couple years ago where Raven wouldn't even want him NEAR her room. Now she didn't even care;

sometimes she would even invite him in with her, weather it was for company, or… something else. (Wink wink nudge nudge lol) Once beast boy

was done, his clothes and body were soaked with sweat so he decided to head back to his room for a shower. Once he was in his room, he

entered the bathroom and shut the door. He then pulled his shirt off and was preparing the shower when suddenly two hands were placed

on HIS eyes. "Guess Who." The voice said in a seductive purr. Beast boy didn't even need a hint on who it was. Beast boy could feel Raven's

breathe on his neck and it spread Goosebumps throughout his entire body. "Raven I'm kind of getting ready for something." Beast boy said trying

not to sound rude. "What a shower? That's exactly it, I was wondering if I could join you." Raven said in a very suggestive voice. Beast boy's

eyes widened and he felt his heart start to pound anxiously. "Oh of course Rae, you shouldn't need to ask something like that." Beast boy said

turning around looking her in the eyes and giving her a seductive grin. Raven beamed. "Good." She said. Raven then pulled her cloak and boots

of slowly as she slowly unzipped her leotard. Once that was off she did a strip tease with taking off her bra and panties. By now, Beast boy could

feel his happy place swelling up at full force. Raven could see this and grabbed beast boy's boxers. "Lets get rid of these." She said looking up at

beast boy. Raven then pulled them down slowly, freeing his erection. The two of them were now completely naked (although this was nothing

new, they had seen each other naked many times before.) Raven then stradled beast boy with her arms and legs and placed a kiss on his green

tender lips. Oh how beast boy just wanted to thrust his tongue into Raven's warm wet mouth, although the kiss was kept chaste, for now

anyway. Once the kiss was broken the two lovers stepped into the shower together and let the warm water pour over their bodies as beast boy

closed the shower curtain. For awhile the two of them just stood their in the warmth, cradling each other and enjoying each other's presence.

Finally beast boy whispered into Raven's ear. "I love you so much Rae." He then gently nipped on her ear loab. "I love you to Gar, more than

anything." She said giving him another peck on the lips. Beast boy then grabbed a bottle of shampoo of the rack and poured some into his hand.

He spread it all over Raven's luscious purple hair. "Oh Gar." Raven purred in delight. As beast boy did this he placed sweet kisses up and down

her white tender flesh. "ooooohhh Beast boy." Raven said closing her eyes and moaning under the bubbly sweet pleasure her boyfriend was

giving her. God she loved him so much, nobody had ever made her feel this loved before. Once beast boy rinsed her hair, he grabbed a bar of

soap and began to wash all over her body, he started off with her neck and back, moving the bar of soap in small sensual circles which caused

raven to moan and coo, yes coo like a baby sucking happily on a pacifier. Beast boy eventually washed the rest of her body; however once he

reached her breasts his male hormones started to kick in. He rubbed the soap and lathered up her breasts causing Raven's moans to become

even louder. Beast boy then couldn't help it; he massaged and rubbed her lathered up breasts with his bar hands. "Oh Gar." Raven gasped in

delight. Beast boy then tweaked and played with her nipples, which were starting to become erect. This aroused him even more and he ran his

fingers down her stomach, to the opening of her womanhood. Beast boy then placed his fingers inside and began to thrust them in and out. "Gar

oooh oh." She said her moaning becoming louder still. "I'm going to cum if you keep that up." she said closing her eyes and arching her back in

ecstasy. Beast boy continued however, thrusting his fingers in and out even faster, Raven breathed heavier, and just as she was abut to climax,

beast boy pulled his fingers out and licked up her juices that were on his fingers. "Ugh Gar, you like my breast don't you, you green man?" Raven

asked with a hot grin coming over her face. "Beast boy's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. Raven then crouched down until she was level with

his cock she placed his now fully erect manhood in between her soapy wet breasts and massaged it with them. "Oh fuck Raven!" beast boy said

through gritted teeth. This felt so godamn good! Beat boy then began thrusting his cock in between her breasts as he was nearing his orgasm.

"Raven I'm going to- ugh oh god!" Beast boy said throwing his head back and moaning. "Do it Gar let it go." Raven said massaging his penis in

between her breasts even faster, then beast boy did it; he came right in Raven's face. He immediately panicked. "Oh god Rae im sorry sorry I-"Raven interrupted him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "That was so fucking hot Gar." She said wiping his semen off her face and licking it up

off her hands. Beast boy just moaned in response. "Oh god you're such a naughty little girl Rae." beast boy said grabbing his girlfriend's ass with

one of his hands. Raven gasped in delight. "Only when I'm with you Gar." She said another seductive grin coming over her face. Beast boy then

place his lips on hers and he immediately thrusted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Not going to be outdone by her boyfriend

Raven's tongue fought with his as she ran it all over the inside of his mouth and on the roof of his mouth as well as his cheeks. Finally Beast boy

pulled away. "Jeez Rae you nearly sucked my face off." He joked Raven giggled and whispered into his ear. "Do it Gar fuck me here, right now."

Are you sure Rae?" "Yes Gar of course!" Raven replied making puppy dog eyes. Oh god that got to him every time, finally beast boy grabbed her

sides, and slowly thrusted into her. "Oh Gar you feel so good when your inside me oh." She moaned. Beast boy moved around in Raven for

awhile making her moan with every thrust. "Oh yes fuck me you beast!" Raven calling him beast sent him over the edge and Raven felt his warm

liquids fill her, this sent Raven over the edge and a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. "GARFIELD!!!!!" she shrieked in pleasure as she

grabbed his hair, nearly tearing out of his head. Beast boy pulled out of her as the two breathed heavily. After words, Raven then washed, Beast

boy's chest admiring the way the soapsuds fell down his chiseled abs. "Do you like it when I wash you Gar?" Raven said continuing her strokes

with the bar of soap on his chest. "Ah yes Raven so much." He hissed in pleasure. Once they had cleaned themselves of each other's juices. They

exited the shower. Beast boy dried Raven off with his towel. Raven closed her eyes and let out content little hums as he dried her off entirely.

Once he was done, she did the same with him, rubbing the towel all over his body; she even put it over his head and dried his hair. After that

they got dressed and exited Beast boy's room. They walked down the hallway with each other, as they held each other's hand both content with

one another.

"My life has never been better since I'm with you babe." Beast boy said kissing her on the neck." "Mine to Gar, mine to." She said placing another

kiss on his lips as she embraced him in a hug. "I love you Gar." She whispered to him. "I love you to babe always." he said looking into her beautiful eyes. Yes their lives were never more complete since they had each other.

**Thats the end please R and R**


End file.
